This invention relates generally to improved torque limiting tools. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a torque limiting screwdriver having a cap member thereon that presents a smooth comfortable surface to the user of the screwdriver.
This invention is an improvement to the screwdriver disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,133 which issued May 16, 1961, to F. W. Livermont. The torque limiting screwdriver constructed in accordance with the teachings of the aforementioned patent has been in commercial use for a number of years and has enjoyed considerable success in that the desired torque can be easily set and is positively maintained. However, torque limiting screwdrivers are primarily used in production work where a considerable number or screws are driven to the desired torque setting. As will be appreciated from viewing the drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,133, the end portion of the gripping means which comes into engagement with the hand of the user of the tool is a very discontinuous surface that is uncomfortable when pressure is exerted on the screwdriver.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a torque limiting screwdriver that can be quickly and easily adjusted to the desired torque, securely locked at the selected torque, and yet one that presents a comfortable end surface to the user of the tool.